1. Field of Disclosure
The disclosure relates to the field of home automation systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current home automation systems typically provide a graphical user interface (GUI) a display device, processor, and a remote control to access the home automation system GUI. The GUI may be stored locally on the processor to provide access to home automation and security features. The GUI also provides access to video, pictures or music stored on the media center. Current home automation systems may use elaborate specialized controllers, expensive liquid crystal display (LCD) panels, and media centers that may not be affordable for most homeowners. Many existing home automation systems and controllers use extensive, complex programming only available through on-site or remote service.